Amanda's adventure
by crazystuff13
Summary: Amanda turns 18 this day and is excited about it but she gets kidnapped by the teletubbies who's leader is Amanda's secret love. Pingu


It was the morning of her birthday, and Amanda waked up nervous and excited about being 18 years old now. She went to the kitchen to have birthday pizza for breakfast and then went out to see the new wonders of an adult life that were stored for was a kind of tsundere girl. She liked to act all tough, non-caring, and sarcastic, but she was really a softy on the inside that would melt if dealing with certain situations. And that's what happened to her on that day.

She went out to have a walk in the city. Normally, she would stay at home playing videogames or something like that, but it was her birthday so fuck it. There were many people on the streets going to work, shopping, or just like her, taking a walk. Amanda was having a nice time until she heard somewhere near her "NOOT NOOT".Amanda was startled; could it be that the one being that she always dreamed of was there? She turned around and looked to the other side of the street and caught a glimpse of a certain clay made 's legs were shaking and started to fell weaker as a hot burning sensation was born in between them while a something started dripping down from there. She ran as fast is she could to try and catch up to him, but it was in vain. A lot of people got on her way and lost the wonderful sight of that black and white being. The last she got to saw from him at that moment was just a small smirk while making mild eye contact with her.

On her disappointed return back to her home, she felt a somewhat fluffy hand covering her mouth just before someone bagged her and kidnapped her away. She tried to scream but her mouth was still being covered from outside the bag, in the end, she gave up and let her kidnappers take her away without any further struggle.

Amanda was taken to a van and was kept laid on the back laid down, she was both confused and scared of what was happening. She tried to see from the bottom of the bag and could only glimpse what it seemed as a blue colored metallic thing with… eyes? While still being confused she saw the strange thing move and felt something that felt like a tentacle started to inspect her by passing it's thick tip trough her body starting with her upper back and going down to her ass which the tentacle like thing seemed to enjoy since it squeezed it tightly and tried to force the tip on her crotch as if it was trying to enter her from outside her jeans. Amanda now started to freak out; something was trying to have its way with her. "uhh Uhh" Amanda moaned as the silk from her panties started to enter he and rub her pussy gently. But of course it wouldn't enter; the tip of that tentacle was like a wide circle with an empty space on the center. A it finished to rub her between her legs, the tentacle like thing moved to the front and got inside her shirt and started to climb up from her skin until it reached her bra. It started to gently touch her tits as if it was making sure of what they were just before it expertly removed her bra and rolled around her body until it was tightly squeezing her boobs and rubbing its tip on her nipples. Once againAmanda started to felt good as the cold metal rubbed her. She couldn't see a thing but was aware she was certainly being abused by something different than her fluffy kidnappers. She was getting more and more aroused as her nipples got hard and her loins began to get hotter but the suddenly, the tentacle stopped and released her. Amanda was beginning to feel relieved and slightly disappointed that all stopped. It was everything calm now and the blindfolded quiet ride went on. Only a few minutes had passed when a loud noise started to sound near her and the tentacle rapidly went up her shirt again, but something was different that time, something was different that time, as it was getting closer again to her chest, it felt as it was sucking the air in front of him and when it got to hear breasts, it began to suck the strongly making Amanda screamed in both surprise and pleasure. "Ahh Ughh AHH AHHH AHHHH" Amanda screamed in ecstasy. How didn't she notice earlier? That was no tentacle. It was a vacuum and it was sucking on her tits hard.

"Naughty Noo-Noo" Amanda heard an oddly childish voice say as she was about to cum. The sucking stopped and the vacuum rolled away from her, she was gasping from all the pleasure that was overwhelming her. After all that happened, the rest of the ride went on quietly.

Just before arriving her destination, Amanda had already calmed down and started to think clearly about what had happened. She had been kidnapped by what it felt like a fluffy hand, she was kept on a van and then raped by a vacuum named "Noo-Noo" that was possibly commanded by children. Wait, could it be? Was it the… The van stopped and the back door were opened as she was dragged inside of a warehouse and thrown next to a chair. She thought she was supposed to sit there by herself and as she was trying to get up, she felt someone slap her ass so hard she fell again. "NOOT NOOT" the kicker said. Amanda felt a surge of joy coming from her chest, there was only one certain penguin capable of making that sound. As the fluffy hands took the bag from her head, she trembled in excitement to see her loved one before her and when the bag was taken off, Amanda could once again gaze upon her beloved Pingu. As the bag came off, there he was, with his majestic lost eyes, his orange beak, and his sensual black and white figure. Amanda then turned around to see her kidnappers and saw that her suspicions where true. It was the teletubbies.

Pingu clapped once and the four teletubbies slowly got closer to Amanda with a threatening look on their eyes. "Was Pingu their boss?" Amanda asked herself, she didn't want to admit that, it would mean that her long since love ordered to kidnap her and also his fault that Noo-Noo abused her, but why? Why would he have something like that to happen to her? She was about to find out what waited her.

The first one to make a move was the green one, Dipsy grabbed her from behind as if it was about to choke her neck with a hug, the yellow one, Laa laa, grabbed her shirt and started to tear it off while the other two childishly celebrated and applauded. She started from the top and when Amanda's breasts where exposed, sice her bra was already down from the joy-ride with Noo-noo the vacuum, she bitted them with her toothless mouth making her aroused once again. Laa laa's mouth felt as if wet plastic where clamping around her nipples at the same times that most definitely was a tongue, but didn't felt like one, was swirling around them. Po, the red one, had a knife with her and cut Amanda's jeans along with her panties and started to rub her fluffy hand aggressively against her pussy with such force it made her gasp. And finally, tinky winky simply stood in front her, staring with an amused look for a while. After some time, Amanda was dripping wet from all the stimulation to her boobs, her crotched and the submissive feeling of being held by Dipsy, when finally, the blue one stepped closer and rubbed his crotch so hard that a bulge started to appear and, to Amanda's shock it didn't seemed to stop growing. "Could it be that they actually had any genitalia?" she wondered. The bulge on tinky winky's crotch grew so much it started to rip the blue suit slowly and at last, his dick popped vigorously out and with that, his small childish giggle disappeared. "Yeah bitch! Now that this big boy is out, it's for you to fucking start sucking it" he said with a strong voice as he grabbed her head. "What the actual fuughhbbrgh" she couldn't finish as the massive dick was forced down her throat making Amanda gag as it was going in and out. Amanda felt sick as all this happened since the other two female teletubbies where going at it and Dipsy backed away and started to rub his crotch the same way tinky winky did before. The bulge appeared and shortly after, another massive dick popped out changing his voice just as deep and strong as his blue peer "hey slut, have you ever had your ass ripped?" he asked threatening. Amanda now was terrified as she guessed what was about to happen "please don't…" she pleaded with broken voice. It happened really fast. Dipsy pierced Amanda's virgin ass and mercilessly started to stir everything inside moving his big cock at an amazing speed. "NOO AHH AHHH UGHH! PLEASE STOP!" The non-stopping pain made Amanda despair as her butt was being thrashed, and only through enduring it she got used to it. Then she started to feel startled as it began to feel good and better and better and… The great amount of pain had turned into an equal amount of pleasure surging from her rectum onto the rest of her body. "Girls!" said the blue tele tubby "While dipsy is doing her behind, I'll ram my huge dick on her snatch. You can each have a tit." As he finished talking, laa laa and po hurried to chew with their toothless mouths a nipple each making Amanda moan with even more pleasure "Hngghh please… AHH…! Don't… fuck yes! AGHHHH… AHHH!" she finally screamed as she was cumming so hard that by the time tinky winky got close enough to penetrate her, she was dripping wet and welcomed it with a tight but slippery embrace.

The intense orgy lasted a few hours before it ended with Amanda on the floor with the two male teletubbies still cumming all over her "You like this, right?" "You fucking slut enjoyed it more than you should had" "Here, drink this" they mocked her. Covered with cum and still recovering from the joyride she just had, Amanda tried to stand up but her hips were weak after being spread and drilled for so long, so she ended up falling to her knees.

The teletubbies stepped back for a bit and gathered as if they were planning something and for a while, silence covered the warehouse. "NOOT NOOT" Pingu finally shouted and the teletubbies quickly got in line in front of their leader "Yes sir?" the four asked monotonously "NOOOOOOOOOT" "are you sure, sir?" asked tinky winky, Pingu nodded and went back to his throne, exited of what was about to happen.

The teletubbies faced Amanda and laa laa and Po started to rub their crotch the same way their male peers did before "No. Fucking. Way." She said to herself as the female's cocks spurted out of the yellow and red fabric. "And this isn't even the best part yet" said Po with a disturbingly deep, manly voice. "Ready everyone?" "3, 2, 1… GIGATUBBIE MODE, ACTIVATE!" the four shouted at the same time when a giant rainbow appeared out of nowhere and started to take the shape of a giant teletubbies suit with a hole where the penis would be. The teletubbies jumped to the suit and became one giant teletubbies. It was the fearful gigatubbie. "Finally" it said with a loud, four layered voice "prepare to despair" finished as 4 enormous dicks came out from the hole, but they weren't hard. The 4 limp cocks enlarged even more and started to change color, each one of the color of one teletubbies and got a more tentacle like shape and went straight at Amanda to hold her tightly, lift her above the ground, and making her face the celling. One of the tentacles gently petted her head and started to slide down her body, inspecting every inch of it. Without changing speed, it entered her vagina "uuuggh" Amanda moaned in slight disgust as the tentacle invaded her womb and started to move more roughly and with such strength that a bulge with its shape appeared on Amanda's stomach swirling on repetitive move. Once again Amanda was feeling pleasure from what was happening, and seeking to penetrate even harder, the gigatubbie had a second tentacle forced its way through her pussy hitting her womb simultaneously making a second bulge appear. "No! Please stop!" screamed Amanda in terror "this is way too much" "Not nearly enough" replied the gigatubbie as a third tentacle entered her ass and started to mess up everything inside, never stopping from moving even deeper. "No, NO NOOOOAAGGGHHHHH" pleaded when she felt the tentacle coming out of her throat, now moving in and out from it. "Now there isn't a part of you that has been left untouched" the gigatubbie laughed maliciously. "Fall in despair you bitch"

The rape didn't seemed to stop when the tentacles suddenly halted their movement "what is happening" Amanda thought to herself, when the tentacle that was holding her started to thicken making the grip tighter as the other 3 inside her did the same and expanded "You've been played with long enough" the gigatubbie said with neutral voice "It's time for the grand finale". The four tentacles started to tremble is if they were about to explode "Don't worry, we'll cum you straight to our boss" as it finished talking, it came all over outside and filled her insides with a rainbow cum that enveloped her and shoot straight to pingu's throne. As Amanda looked back, the transformation wore off and the teletubbies went back to normal. The fearful gigatubbie was no more. The 4 of them waved and with a once again childish voice bid her farewell "bye bye friend! Come play with us again"

As Amanda flew towards Pingu, the cum in her was being cleaned while she was thinking about everything that had happened. She was tired and had enough of what was happening. By the time she arrived to her destination, she was already clear of both white and rainbow semen on her naked body. "NOOT NOOT" she heard in front of her. Amanda was overjoyed; the time of finally joining with Pingu was near. The steps of the penguin were getting closer and stopped in front of her "This is it. Our long expected time is finally here" she thought to herself *pat pat* she felt on her head and Pingu began to walk away. He was clearly leaving. Amanda felt ridiculed for having to endure everything and still not be able to give herself to Pingu. "Oh hell no!" she said.

As Pingu was leaving the warehouse, a hand held him back "You're not going anywhere until you fuck me senseless you penguin" Amanda said as she slammed Pingu to the floor and started to suck his clay dick "NOOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOT" Pingu squealed as his dick started to get erect "Perfect" Said Amanda when she sat on his dick and started to move her hips with such intensity that Pingu had no other choice than to get into it and began to slap her ass "Oh! You're so NOOTY you sexy little penguin! Slap me harder! YAAAAS! FUCK ME HARDER!" Amanda laid back and Pingu took control and slammed his crotch to hers with a force she didn't thought he was capable of. Every time Pingu moved Amanda had to climax from the pleasure caused by such and incredible cock. "Do me from the back" said Amanda as she got on her four with her ass pointing to Pingu who didn't hesitated to do anal with her. "NOOT NOOT" Pingu said "NOOT NOOT" Amanda imitated him as they both came and collapsed on the ground.

When Pingu had woken up, he was tied on a strange room to the corner of a bed "I know it was your intention to make me your property" Amanda said next to the room "I guess the tables have turned now… my sex penguin slave" she said as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
